A more robust, efficient, and practical device, method and system is needed for installing anchor posts into the ground and for providing enhanced stability and support to a load post. Described herein are technologies that in some embodiments offer a completely integrated system by which appropriate personnel can efficiently install an anchor post into the ground and provide support and stability to a load post for various applications, including construction applications.